


Confessions

by 5secsoftw (orphan_account)



Series: Briam (one shots) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Briam, Fluff, I Love Briam, Love Confessions, M/M, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5secsoftw
Summary: During a break at a lake house, feelings are confessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here is an attempt to write a Briam one shot. I love them too much, so I had to write it.  
> Hope you guys like my shot.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy it! xx

The sun had come up. Brett woke up feeling like something was lying on top of him. There was Liam, his head was on Brett’s chest, his mouth slightly open, and his legs tangled with Brett’s. The later was holding Liam by the waist.

Surveying the scene before him, Brett recalled the previous night. Scott’s pack and some friends were having a break from Beacon Hills and its supernatural creatures at a house in a lake nearby. They had arrived the day before, had some drinks (some special to get the supernatural ones drunk) and when most of them were drunk enough to do anything else, they called it a night. The sleeping arrangements were forgotten when everybody started lying down anywhere in the house. Liam and Brett, who had been laughing and drinking together, ended up squeezed in a single bed in a room upstairs. That was when it happened. Brett could not hide his feelings for Liam, they kissed and had sex, too wasted to worry about. However, Brett felt like a lot more than pleasure was exchanged. Hearing Liam moaning and screaming his name was heaven.

The taller werewolf felt awful remembering it - further to have enjoyed the night -, he was pretty sure he had messed things up and Liam would hate him. Again. He got up trying not wake Liam up, found some sweatpants on the floor to wear and went downstairs. Stiles and Scott were already sitting in the kitchen sipping some coffee.

“Morning” Brett acknowledged them with a raspy voice.

“Did you sleep well, Brett?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“Yeah. Why?” Brett asked confused.

“They say you sleep much better after exercising, if you know what I mean” Stiles winked.

“Re-really?” Brett stuttered. He knew about what Stiles was talking about. He sat on the island in front of Scott, while Stiles was leaning against the counter.

“You know what’s more they say?” Stiles teased. Scott was smirking.

“No. What?”

“You don’t sleep well when there’s noise in the next room.”

“Ah” Brett said with flushed cheeks.

“If you’re going to fuck one of my betas again, try to be a little quiet, ok?” Scott commented.

“Ok” Brett sighed. “But I don’t wanna fuck one of your betas; I just want this beta of yours.”

“You like Liam, don’t you?” Scott asked.

“I do. I like him a lot, and just wanna be with him, you know. I like his smile, how small he is. I just wanna protect him” Brett confessed. “I think I’ve messed things up with him though. I’m pretty sure he is going to hate because of last night” He mumbled. Stiles was observing Brett, listening to him. Scott otherwise was looking at the door where someone was leaning against the doorframe smiling. The blonde werewolf was too caught up to sense another figure in the kitchen. “I shouldn’t have let my feelings overtake my reason” He finished putting his head in his hands.

“I’m pretty sure Liam won’t hate you” Scott affirmed, still smiling. Stiles looked at the door and understood why his best friend was smiling.

“Why are you so sure?”

“’Cause I like you too, Brett” Liam declared coming from the door where he was standing. Brett turned around to look at him. “And I think I’ve been liking you for awhile now”.

“Really?” Brett asked unbelieving.

“We’re just leaving…” Scott declared standing up.

“No, we’re not” Stiles blurted.

“Yes, we are Stiles” Scott replied taking him by the wrist and taking him to the living room.

“I also like your smile and the way you always want to protect me, even knowing I’m strong enough to protect myself” Liam said walking towards Brett and sitting on his lap. Brett’s hand finding Liam waist instantly. “You didn’t mess things up yesterday. I wanted it too, that’s why I let you have me” The smaller confessed looking into Brett’s eyes.

“I like you, Liam. By the way, I’m in love with you!” Brett whispered with his lips near Liam’s ear, making the small one shiver.

“I’m in love with you too!” Liam exclaimed with eyes closed.

Then they kissed. A kiss full of love and affection. The second kiss of lots to come.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!


End file.
